


M. S. F

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Africa, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ebola - Freeform, F/M, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Medical, Medical Procedures, Slow Burn, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire meets Jamie while working in an Ebola hot zone in Africa. The both work for médecins sans frontières.Inspired by a documentary I watched on Ebola and the incredible courageous work the medical professionals do.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 158
Kudos: 45





	1. The Hot Zone

The first time she sees the eyes of the man who will eventually change her life, it is behind the safety googles that are part of the level four containment suit in the midst of a Hot Zone in Zaire. She is part of médecins sans frontières, a virologiste out of England. MSF have people from all over the world and, in the midst of another outbreak, their team is getting bigger.   
She nods to the stranger with the bright blue eyes before turning away and walking over to dip her hands and feet in the bleach before entering the contagious unit. She hears him following her.

Kneeling beside her lastest patient, she softly asks how she is feeling.

« Très mauvais. Vais-je mourir? »

« Nous ferons de notre mieux.. »

Ttruly, she doesn’t think she will. There is only so much they can do for these patients. It is a devastating disease. They are more there to stop the spread and make patients as comfortable as possible. Occasionally, they will get a survivor. It is a cause for celebration. But, this lady had came in bleeding from a miscarriage( Ebola is wicked to pregnancy) and had last half her blood load. She pushes as much fluids as she can spare to try to keep her alive until her husband gets here. She hangs another bag, squeezes her hand, and stands.

“She wilna last the night.” She turns to see the bright blue eyes. Right, the new guy.

“No, her husband is on the way.”

“Ah. I am James Fraser, epidemiologist.”

“Claire Beauchamp, virilogist.”

“Nice to meet you lass. Though the circumstances could be better.”

“Yes.” She sighs and walks out to decontamination. She and Dr. Fraser are sprayed off with bleach before their outer covering is removed. “We thought we had it beat but the bitch came back.”

“Aye. I will be out checking the relatives of some of our patients for symptoms. As I am new here, anything I should know?”

“They don't trust us. They are scared. They don't like that we will not let them follow traditional burial rites.”

“So basically be charming.” She grins up at him. With his fiery red hair and startling eyes, his Highland Scottish accent, he was the definition of that word.

“Oui' Do you know French?”

« Oui. Je parle un peu le français. »

“Good. You should be fine. I will be here, waiting her husband. I pray he gets here in time. He will then be quarantined himself. “ Her sigh is exhausted.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“What day is it?”

“Monday. Get some cot time, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I do. Go on. Do your job. You must be firm but gentle.”

“Oui'. I will see you when I return, eh?”

“Yes.” She turns and walks back towards the tent. He towards one of the jeeps.


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire deal with the death of a family.

He finds her sitting with her head down, buried in her hands. He can see the exhaustion and grief coming off her in waves. He drops down beside her and just sits for a moment. After a few deep breaths, she looks up at him. 

“She passed an hour ago. Her husband got to see her. But, I couldn’t let the children in.”

“Children?” 

“Four between five and one.”

“Are they?” She nods and brushes tears off her face. 

“Everyone. Her husband and all the children are showing symptoms. We have them together in isolation. He stands the best chance of recovering but he insists that his children get the best treatment. We are given them all saline but I fear none will make it.” A deep sigh and another wipe across her eyes. “How many did you bring us?”

“Five with fevers. Ten more we will be carefully monitoring.” She nods and tries to pull herself up. Her legs give out and he catches her. “Did you get any sleep?”

“I think I got an hour maybe.”

“You can't help them if you aren’t taken care of yourself. Off to bed with you. Drs. Duncan and Abernathy are doing test on the new patients. I will keep an eye on the family.”

“Okay. Thank you Dr. Fraser.”

“Jamie. You are welcome Claire.” He sees her laid done before suiting up and walking into the isolation tent. The father looks up at him.

“Can you save my babies? You are a doctor, oui'? Can you help them?”

“I am a doctor. We are doing all we can. I am going to check you and them, okay?”

“Them first. My babies.” Jamie swallows hard behind his mask. He sees what Claire seen. The father is stronger. With the right amount of fluids and time, he stands a better chance of recovery. They are limited in their supplies. Running IV's through the children is futile. But, how to tell their father that?

“Oui' I will start with them.” He examines the oldest. The poor lad is burning with fever and thrashing about. He wets some rags to cool him down. He is helpless to do more. It is the same with all. Until he gets to the baby. She lays still, to sick to thrash about. He lifts her into his arms and sees the blood running out her IV site.

“Vas en paix. Dors avec les anges, doux bébé. Ta maman et Dieu t'attendent. » He prays over her. She sighs heavily and goes slack in his arms. He stays with them. Over the next few hours, all the children pass on. He has the father moved to another room after the death of his baby. He needn't watch his children die. Time will tell if he has the fight and will to live himself. 

He goes through decon in a fog then stumbles to a free cot. 

« Jamie ? » Her voice wakes him a few hours later. He looks up at her. 

« Did he make it ? » She slowly shakes her head. « 

Didn’t wish too, I don’t think. »

« No. I can’t blame him. Christ Claire, why are we here ? »  
« To help those we can. To stop the spread, as much as we can. »

« Yah. Did you sleep ? »

« Yes. Did you ? »

« Aye. Ready to rejoin the war ? »

« As I will ever be. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prayer.
> 
> Go in peace. Rest in the arms of the angels. Your mom and God await you.


	3. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets the others he will be working with.

Later that evening, Jamie is invited to formally meet the other members of the Ebola team. They sit around in the tent used as a lounge area. Claire, the one person he knows fairly well, leans against the couch cushion with her eyes mostly closed. He takes a seat beside her as the others file in.

“James Fraser, I would like you to meet your coworkers.” Joe Abernathy, the team leader and a general practitioner, says. “Everyone, this is James Fraser, late of Scotland, an epidemiologist. Jamie, the lass beside you is Claire Beauchamp, from York, a virologist.” He knows this but doesn’t interrupt him. Claire opens one eye and nods at him. “Geillis Duncan our other Scot, hails from Edinburgh. She is Ob/Gyn. John Grey is from Australia and is our psychiatrist.” Geillis is a tall lady with chestnut hair and intense green eyes. She gives him a welcoming smile. John Grey is a brown haired man with brown eyes. He puts out his hand and Jamie shakes it. 

“It is nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Eh Jamie. You had a fairly intense first day.” John said.

“That I did.” Claire sighs and opens her other eye. 

“John is a grand person to talk to.” She says.

“Aye being a psychiatrist and all.” Jamie says. 

“Yes, and I am here for all, not just the patients. This is no easy job, with all the loss and fear. Truly, my door is always open.”

“Thank you.”

“Yes, we are a team here. We rely on each other. We are more then our specialties here, as I am sure you have already discovered.” Joe adds. He is a big, African man with an easy if a bit strained smile.

“Aye I have.” 

“Anything you don't know, one of us probably does. Don't hesitate to ask.” Geillis adds. 

“Thank you lass.” 

“Is it your first time in a hot zone?” The question comes from Claire. He turns to her. Her honey eyes are dropping with exhaustion. Something, deep inside him, longs to wrap her up in his arms and let her rest. The urge is so overwhelming it causes his hands to shake. He fists them in his lap.

“Aye. Have been working in a level four lab. So used to the suit and all. But, seeing the effects of this disease in real life is startling.”

“That it is. We are glad you are with us Jamie. Oh, we are all on a first name basis here. Soldiers on the front line.” Joe adds.

“I canna say I am glad to be here but I am happy to help.”

“Good way to put it. Okay everyone try to get some sack time. The nurses have the patients and I will be up. Remember, you can't help them while neglecting yourself.” Joe orders. 

Jamie helps Claire up and leads her back to the cots. He takes one beside her, watching her until his own eyes shut.


	4. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss their families and their past.

She wakes to him looking at her. Jamie, Dr. Fraser. He blushes a bit at meeting her eyes but doesn’t turn away.

“What? Do I have bed cover creases or something?” 

“Nae, just beautiful refreshed eyes. I mean,” his blush moves to the tip of his ears, “You finally look like you have had enough sleep.”

“I do feel a bit better.” She looks around. They are the last two on cots. “What time is it? We should be relieving someone.”

“It is 2:06 in the morning and all is under control. You needed the sleep. How long have you been here, on site?”

“Four months. How long were you watching me sleep?” she counters.

“Ten minutes or so. I was glad to see you getting real rest.”

“Thank you.” She sits and stretches, striving to relieve the ache in the center of the spine from sleeping so still for so long. “But, you hardly know me.”

“Then tell me about yourself.” At her startled look, he adds, “We will be working together for a bit. I like to know who I am working with.”

“Makes sense. I am an only child. My parents, Julia and Henry, they tried after me but.. Well. The also worked with MSF. I grew up all over the world. In dangerous outbreaks or places, they would send me to stay with my Uncle Lambert. Uncle Lamb lives in London. He is a professor In Archaeology. I learned a lot from him also. I completed my last year with him then on to university. My parents saw me graduate from both before they perished in a small plane wreck on the way to Rwanda. I am so grateful for that.” He reaches for her before dropping his hands back in his lap.

“I am so sorry.”

“Thank you. I knew I wanted to be a doctor from the time I could say the word. Knew I wanted to work for MSF. So, I studied science, mathematics, and languages from 6 year on. I can speak French, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, and Arabic. None fluidly but all enough to get by.” He whistles  
.   
“That is impressive. I've only a bit of French and Spanish. I can speak Ghaildhig fluidity.”

“Well, I've no Ghaildhig.”

“That means I can curse in it without offending you.” She giggles.

“My parents didn’t raise a shrinking violet. I can handle profanity, in whatever language. Anyway, completed my studies, and started working in the labs. It is only in the last few years, I have been in the field.”

“You didn't want to work with people?”

“I wanted to kick the arse of the diseases I spent my childhood watching my parents battle. With the resurgences of Ebola, I knew I needed to be in the field. So, here I am.”

“Have you worked any Hot Zones outside Ebola?”

“No, but experienced Marburg, Tuberculosis, Small Pox, AIDS, and other Level 3 and 4 diseases in the lab. Now, tell me about you?”

“I do have siblings. A sister, Janet, who is three years older, and two brothers, Willie and Robbie, twins who are four years younger. I was raised in the Highlands of Scotland. Our family home is over three hundred years old, a working farm. I worked the land and thought it was all I ever wanted to do. Until I was two and ten and my mam got sick. They dinna ken what it was at first. Turns out she had a rare form of cancer. Sae rare that the local doctors had never seen it. She was sent to a specialist in London. A blood cancer it was. They fought it aggressively. She lost her hair, most of her weight, her spark, well most of what made her, her.” He stops and takes a deep breath. Claire, moved by compassion, slips on to his cot and lays her hand over his. He smiles down at their hands.

“She passed a month after I turned three and ten. I vowed then to do something that honored her, make a difference in the world. A nominal student before then, I cracked down and pulled my grades up. I, like you, focused on science and math. I first thought I would focus on cancer but, epidemiology allows me to, like you, fight the many different diseases. I thought I could do more good studying the less researched diseases. Cancer has a ton, eh? So..”

“So MSF and the poor underserviced patients?”

“Aye. My da he supported me. Jenny stayed on the farm. Willie and Robbie are still in university. Jenny is recently married. Just found out she is expecting.”

“Congratulations. No lass has caught your eye then?"

“Until you?” he thinks but doesn’t say. Instead, “Well this lifestyle makes dating a bit tough. How about you?”

“No one. I agree, moving from place to place, your life in danger from a host of exotic diseases isn't conducive to finding the one. I think like my parents, I will find my other half, in this field.”

“I tend to agree.” He starts to say more when Joe walks in.

“Hey sleepyheads. Glad you are up. Ready to rejoin us?”

“Yes.” She says standing up. Jamie stands with her. He wishes they weren’t interrupted but, he will find more time to talk with her later. Time to rejoin the war.


	5. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jamie talk about loss and love.

A few days later, Dr. Grey catches him alone in the tent used as a lounge for the medics.

“Dr. Fraser, how are you doing?”

“This is the check-in, eh?” Jamie had been expecting it. Working in this environment with all the fears and heartache, it makes perfect sense that the psychiatrist would work with the staff as well as the patients and family.

“Yes. I try to talk to all the staff at least once a month and the new ones with-in the first week.”

“It is different. I thought I knew what to expect but nothing prepares a person for the sights and smells, nothing prepares you for losing a whole family.”

“No,” he takes a seat and gestures for Jamie to join him. “no. We trained to keep a distance but it is impossible to be totally unaffected, to be totally indifferent.”

“Aye,” His eyes get distance, “holding that wee lass as she drew her last breath. Hearing the wail of her da. No, I wasn’t able to place it to the side.”

“If you ever get to where you can, you don't need to be here.”

“Aye. The others, who have been here longer, how do they handle it?”

“Well Joe has been here longest. Claire is right behind him. Joe he is able to put some distance as he isn't involved in day to day patient care. He is more concerned about staff.”

“And Claire?” he doesn’t wish to sound to eager. He canna help worrying about her. 

“Claire handles it by working as many hours as she can thinking if she can just stay ahead of it. But you can't stay ahead of this disease. I am always encouraging her to get more sleep.”

“Me too.” John looks to him. 

“Oh! I see.”

“Is it forbidden?”

“No. We are all adults. Not forbidden just hard. Look Jamie, you know how hard it was to loss the family, the baby? We have never had a staff member catch it yet. Not here. But the possibility is always there. The regular fear we have for each other is bad enough. Add a relationship..”

“I get it, really but.. Sometimes it just hits you and you have no say in the manner.”

“True. I understand.”

“There is someone then?”

“Not now. There was. Hector. He worked with me in Zaire. He caught a fever and was sent back to Spain where he was from. Recovered but, understandably, wouldn’t come back. Our relationship couldn’t withstand his worry for me and mine for him.”

“I am sorry.”

“Thank you. Does Claire feel the same?”

“I don’t know. To tell the truth, I am afraid to discuss it with her.”

“Nothing ventured. Find your courage. Love is worth it. Life, in the midst of death. We have got a bit off topic. Sorry. Would you like to discuss the family or anything?”

“No but thanks. I think I will take some time and think on what you said. Thank you John.”

“I am always available.”

“Thanks. Who do you talk to?”

“I've my own therapist. We FaceTime every two weeks.”

“That is good.”


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a busy week, Jamie finds time to talk to Claire. Will she return his feelings?

The next few days are crazy hectic. They have seven new cases. Claire and Geillis do all they can for them, John counsels their families and the patients, while Jamie is out searching for others that may have been exposed. After five days, three are critical, one deceased, and three recovering. Jamie has brought in ten more that need watching. They desperately try to close the circle around the virus, stopping it's spread. 

Finally, after a night where one is released with a cleared certificate, Jamie finds Claire alone outside, leaning against the tent, watching the night fade away. He joins her, wordless as the sun raises. She sighs at the end.

“Tis' a relief to see someone head home.”

“”Yes. It reminds me of why I am here, battling this monster. It is the little victories that matter.”

“Aye. Claire, there has been something I have wished to confess to you for a week or so now.”

“Yes Jamie?” she turns from glazing at the sky and gives him her attention.

“Aye, ah well, I like you Claire. I really like you.”

“I like you too.”

“I mean as more then a friend, more then a co-worker. I wish to hold your hand, kiss your lips, hold you close and share your dreams and fears. To be a part of your future and present. To hear about your past and share mine with you.” Said in a rush as he wishes to get it all out while he had the courage.

“Wow! That is..”

“I will be your friend no matter what.” He quickly adds.

“Jamie, it was a good wow.” She reaches out and takes his hand. “I want the same. Was afraid. Relationships in the Hot Zone tend to burn as quickly as the virus does. But, I want to try. Can we try?”

“Aye Claire. We can. May I,” he stops and wets his lips. “kiss you?”

“Please do.” He grins and lowers his head as she lifts up.


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss. Oh do they kiss.

Her lips tingle with anticipation. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands and they flutter between them until he lifts them up and kisses them. Her breath and heart seem to stop before restarting with a gasp and a gallop.

He feels it too. The breathless moment before their lips make contact. Like the world around them stills and holds it's breath. The skin under his lip, her fingertips, are softened by the lotion they are constantly using but toughened by her trade. He kisses all around, soothing the calluses and hard planes by the softness of his own lips.

“Please!” it beats through her blood. Does he feel what she is to shy, to overwhelmed to say, in her racing pulse. “Oh please.” He looks up and meets her eyes. She finds the same desperation reflected there. What is this between them? What is this draw, stronger then anything she had ever felt? 

“I ken.” In the heat that flows between them, his English is lost and he reverts to Ghaildhig. He lays her hands on his chest where she immediately fists them to his shirt. He cups her face. “Mo gual.” He whispers as the raising sun warms them, he finally touches her lips. 

She, who had her first kiss at ten, at a camp sort of like this one, thought she had experienced everything a kiss could offer. She is wrong. Her hands tighten on the cotton of his shirt as the feel of his lips send her reeling. Every other kiss she had ever had in her life, combined, didn’t have the power of Jamie’s. The scruff of his beard contrasted very well with the softness of his lips and the roughness of his hands, that help hold her up. She hears herself whimper as the sensation of his tongue, running across her lips, is added. An invitation she gladly accepts. 

To kiss her! Ah Dhai! He had dreamed of it, almost since their eyes first meet. But the reality. She smells of mint and tastes of cloves. Her hungry hands feel so incredible against his chest. Her lips move as eager as his own, matching and anticipating, every step. When she opens for him and her tongue meets his, he feels like he might burst into flames. His groan joins hers. They melt together in a symphony as his hands come down and slide down, to her back and then her bum, pressing her closer.

Holy bloody hell! She had never been this turned on by a kiss. As he presses her closer, she feels he is reacting the same way. Christ, he is hard as stone! She has to remind herself that they are in public so she can't do more then this, as much as they both want it. She moves against him, seeking a completion that is impossible right now.

“Drs. Fraser and Beauchamp,. Sorry to intrude but we need you.” Joe's voice finally penetrates the haze of want that surrounds them. They break apart and she can’t look up. Her head rests against his pounding chest.

“Joe, ah.. we…” Jamie stumbles to try to explain.

“Hey don't mind. God knows we must be about something to relieve the tension. Kiss, have sex, marry, have kids, if you wish. But, right now we need you. Have some new potential patients. Catch your breath and get geared up.”

She lifts her head and meets his eyes. He smiles, kisses her forehead and the tip of her nose. “Shall we?”

“Patients and then?”

“Oh aye.”


	8. Geillis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geillis figures out what is going on. She asks some questions that leads to confessions.

She is completely distracted as she pulls the heavy moon suit on. Geillis, doing the same, stops to do help her.

“Where is your head at girl?” she asks as she helps her place her outer gloves on. “I know all this is a hassle but a necessary one.” She looks closer at her. “Oh, is it like that, is it?”

“Like what?” her faces flushes as she pulls the outer gloves on. 

“It must be Jamie.” Claire looks up and starts to speak. Geillis continues,” Your lips are swollen, your eyes all alight, and you just have a glow about you. As Joe is married, John gay, well, it leaves Jamie and I have seen the way he looks at you. “

“Yes Jamie. We.. Oh God Geillis! I don't know. I have never felt like this before. It is so powerful.”

“More then lust?”

“Oh yah. I do want him. Really.” She gets redder. “But it is more. So much more.”

“God, you are in love. Bloody hell!”

“Oh Jesus, I am. How in the world did this happen?”

“Like love is supposed to make sense. The question is, does he feel the same?” The door opens up and the man himself walks in. Claire's heart picks up triple time. 

“Geillis, Claire,” his voice softens at her name,” Just checking to see how you guys are doing?”

“We are on the way. Just talking. Jamie, do you love her?” Geillis doesn't believe in messing around. Her feelings are there is no reason to play around, to cut through all the bull.

“Geillis!” Claire cries out. 

“Sorry. You need to know.”

“No we need to get out to our patients.” She protests.

“Aye. Aye, I do. Now let's join the others.” 

“What? Now?”

“We must. Horrid timing. But I had to answer her. Answer you. You need to ken that I am not playing. I ne' have but this is more real then anything I have ever felt.”

“Okay guys. I know. I started this but we really must go.” Geillis interrupts the growing tension. 

“She is right.” She gathers her helmet. A moment before she places it on her head, she adds, “I love you too, by the way.”


	9. Want and Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough patient draws Jamie and Claire closer.

Now he is in a state of shock and confusion. Geillis knocks against him, waking him up. She grins at his wide eyed glaze. He slowly smiles back at her. Claire has already left the room. 

She loves me too! It is what floods his mind as he elevates their potential patients. As he checks for temperature, asks questions about stomach upsets. She is doing the same right near him as Geillis and John work on the other side of the room. Every few minutes, their eyes will catch. It stops all for those few seconds. They so need to talk but they must finish this first. He is jerked fully to what he is doing when he comes to a mam with her wee son.

“Any fever?” he asks her in French.

“Oui’ he is hot.” Jamie slips a throwaway thermometer in his mouth. A few seconds later they find out how hot.

“38.5 c°. Any loose bowls and/ or vomiting?”

“Oui'.” 

“We must draw blood to test for the virus. Place him in isolation.”

“Ebola! He has the Ebola?”

“That is what we are going to find out.” He lifts the crying child away from his mam. “Claire, can you please come evaluate mam?” he knows the quicker he gets the lad under treatment, the better chance he has.

“Yes.” She moves over and gently lays her gloved hand on Jamie’s shoulder before dropping down by the grieving mother. “Your son is in the hands of our best doctor. I need to check you now.” 

Jamie starts the lad on IV treatment. He is given a fever reducer and blood is drawn. It will go out with all the others drawn today to a MSF lab as well as, a sample to the CDC in America. But Jamie knows before the test results. The lad has Ebola. He is in the fight of his life.

“You are a brawl lad. Strong. You must pull on that strength to fight off that illness. We will do all we can but you must fight too.” He tells him as he works. 

Hours later

He rests against a tree outside their tent. The lad is stable. The mam, to the surprise of all, is symptom free. They had tested her and awaited her results also. She had strongly protested not being allowed around her son. She now paces outside the quarantined zone.

“You okay?” Claire joins him her hair wet from the sweat caused by the suit. 

“It is the bairns. Adults are bad enough. I don't wish to see anyone die but when they are just weans,”

“I know.” She takes a step closer and places her hand on his arm. “What do need?” They need to talk, she knows that but right now may not be the time.

“You. I need..will you hold me Claire.” She takes him into her arms, holding him tight. She feels his tears wet her shoulder.

“Let it out love. I've you.” He does. They sink to the ground under the tree and she holds him like she would a child, against her chest. She strokes his hair and sooths him with word and touch. As the shadows lengthen and the sun starts to set, he looks up. Their eyes meet and their lips crash together. Sorrow is replaced by desire just that quick. She tastes his tears, sweat, and an indescribable taste that is just Jamie.   
He reverses their position and lays them down, with him over her. Their pelvises are joined together and their mutual need is quite obvious. His lips draw down her neck and pull out deep gasps and groans. 

“I want you.” He tells her, a situation that is obvious. She wants him just as much. But not out here in the open. He pulls his head back up and finds his eyes. “I love you. This isn't just heat, ye ken?”

“I know. I love you. I want you. Just not here.” He looks around as if she was just now returning to himself, to awareness of place and time.

“Right. Ah..” where? They sleep communally. The loos are separated by gender but not individual. Not that he was planning on taking her in the loo anyway. The decom tent has a bed. But.

“By the lake. There is grove of trees by there. They should do.”

“Outside. Are you sure?” He stands and lifts her to her feet. “It doesn’t seem so…”

“It is hard to find a place to be alone here. It is sweet you want to be all candlelight romantic on a bed but a tartan under the stars is all I want tonight. Please.”

“Show me this grove of trees.”


	10. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet hot first time. Quite Explicit

He had slipped back inside and grabbed a tarden blanket and rubbers. He dinna ken if she was on something but, it is always better to play it safe. He finds her where he left her, by the tree looking outward. He comes up behind her and wraps his free arm across her waist. He starts to kiss her neck.

She leans back against him and lets out a sigh. “They are this way.” She points towards the north west and he follows her taken her hand.

It is an almost perfect circle. Around three yards on circumference, it easily meets their needs. He spreads the blanket out.

“How did you find this place?” They have taken seats and Claire is pulling her shoes off.

“When I first came, I was out exploring. I was taught to always know my surroundings. I came in and thought it a grand spot to come and be by myself. Solitary time is needed here, I think.”

“I agree. But sometimes company is welcome.” He is also slipping shoes and socks off.

“The right type yes.” She lifts her top off and lets her hair down. Jamie, stops in the middle of pulling his own shirt at the sight of her locks free and shiny in the moonlight. 

“Your hair is so beautiful.” He confesses as he finally gets his own shirt off.

“This?” She pulls her hands through it, the curls unruly from being held up all day. “It is brown and frizzy.”

He chuckles and reaches for it. “It is auburn and gold, in the moonlight. Captivating. Like the water running over the burns at home. Beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful.” His hand drifts down lower, stroking across her neck, shoulders, and chest. Goosebumps follow his hand. “Esquist.” He runs over her breasts and her shallow breaths get shallower. Her own hands are exploring, moving across his own chest, feeling the softness of his chest hair. He gasp when she finds his nipple and starts to run her thumb over it. 

“Don't stop!” he gasps out. 

“You either.” He lowers her bra straps to fully explore her. He cups her letting his own thumbs explore. “Oh God! So bloody good.” He brings them to peaks before adjusting them so he is under her. He lifts her and draws her nipple into his mouth. Her resulting sounds contain no words.

He is diamond hard under her and she moves against him as he loves on her breasts. Still clothed from the waist down, neither are as close as the want to be. With a groan, he pulls away and they hurry out of their pants. He then resumes his licking and sucking as she teases them both, rubbing herself across the hard length of him. Her teasing gets more purposeful as she gets close.

“Oh God Jamie! I am..” He slips a hand between them and helps her over the edge. Their dazed eyes meet and he finds his discarded pants and the rubber.

“I didn’t know and..”

“Safe is… best. Jamie that was..”

“A start. Come here baby.” He helps her to take him. They both cry out when she sits, fully enclosed around him. She rests her hands on his chest and begins to move, up and down. His hands find her waist, supporting her and himself. God! It has never felt thus. It isn’t just the physical, the feel of her all around him, that incredible hair hanging down, her breasts, as beautiful as pearls. No, it is all that and more. It is the feeling of home, of safety and peace, the deep assurance that naught can touch them as long as they are together.

“Jamie! Oh dear God!” her rhythm speeds up until she wordlessly cries out and falls boneless against him. He kisses his hair, her shoulder, the curve of her breast before picking up his own rhythm and thrusting up. A few deep moves later and he calls out her name at his own climax.

“I love you.” Is the first thing he says to her once he has his breath back. He had adjusted them enough to remove the rubber before laying her back over him. “I wanted you to hear that, to know it isn't just a shag, a fling. I ne' wish to do this with anyone else as long as you exist on this earth.”

She pulls herself up to find his eyes. She meets them with a brilliant smile. “I love you. Oh how I love you. I didn't expect it. Wasn’t looking but, I am so glad I found it. You are all I never knew I needed.” They kiss more languidly then ever before now that the heat is tempered. 

“I hate to say it..”

“But we must get back.” She completes.

“Aye.” They get dressed and he helps her pull her hair back up. They walk out hand in hand.


	11. Is It Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geillis and Claire discuss her and Jamie.

Is it serious?” Geillis and Claire sit together, catching their breathes and a bit of fresh after taken off the moon suits.

“Is what serious?” 

“Come Claire, you know exactly what I mean. This thing between Jamie and you. Is it more lust then love?” She holds her hand up when Claire starts to answer her. “Yes, I know you have admitted to loving each other but in this environment, it is easy to confuse love with lust.”

Claire picks at her fingers as she thinks how to answer her. After all, she had worried about the same. She starts out with the facts. “Well, we have slept together, had sex.”

Geillis rolls her eyes. “I know that! It is why I asked.”

“How did you...?”

“Know you two shagged? Oh my dear, you were both flushed. Your hair was both mused. You also smelled of it.”

“Oh God. We didn’t wish to advertise it.” She says from her hands where her face is buried.

“Claire, trust me. No one cares, or I should say they don't mind. Everyone feels the same pressure. You have found an outlet. It is alright.”

“Thanks.”

“Now for my original question.” She arches her eyes at her and waits. Claire sighs. 

“Christ Gel, I don’t know. Or do and am scared to admit it."

“Ah, so true love then?”

“Yes.” Whispered as she looks out across the quiet camp.”Here, doing what we are doing. Dealing with death everyday.. I didn’t wish to fall in love. What if?”

“Don’t. Don’t ‘what if' this Claire. True love, the kind that curls your toes and speeds your heart, the kind where you can see the future in each others eyes, the kind that fades all else away when together, well, it is rare. If you have found that then don't push it aside due to fear. There will always be ‘hat ifs' no matter where you are. Embrace the present and plan for the future. That is my advice.”

“Thanks Gel. I guess I will. I can do nothing else. I love him truly and completely. So, might as well enjoy it, huh.”

“Oh yah. Is he good?” Claire blushes and nods. “Yah thought so.”

Jamie walks out to them at that exact moment. Claire’s blush deepens. He grins when he sees it. He drops down beside her and touches her cheek. “She is too. But it isna just sex.”

“I know. Congratulations you two.”

“Thank you.” Jamie answers his eyes still locked on Claire. 

“I will go and see if John needs any help.” Geillis says, getting up to do it. Neither answers her. She smiles as she slips away.


	12. Fever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wakes with a splitting head. Is she sick? Jamie is worried. An important question is asked.  
A bit explicit.

The little cots do not allow for bedmates so Jamie and Claire push their beds close together so they can feel each other as they sleep. They drift off with their fingers touching.

She wakes sometime in the early hours of the morning with her head pounding. It sends a jolt of fear through her. Her hands reach out immediately towards Jamie.

“Jamie!” her whisper is urgent. He wakes immediately and turns towards her. 

“Claire what?” he is also whispering, in deference to the others sleeping around them.

“My head. It is splitting.” He understands instantly. He sits up and reaches for the medical bag that is always by his side.

“Christ!” he mumbles as he reaches in and pulls out his thermometer. He could use the one that runs across her forehead but this is more accurate. Besides it gives them a few minutes. Much needed. For if she has a fever..

He can't even fathom it. The possibility of the woman he loves with all his heart, the woman who he will be taken back to Scotland with him, the woman he will marry; the thought that she might have this deadly disease~ no! He can't even handle the thought of it.  
He holds tight to her hands and maintains eye contact with her as they wait. She clings to him steadying her breaths to his. He is only concerned with her. He doesn’t think about the fact he was also exposed. That if she has it, he does also. His heart and mind won't allow him to think of anything or anyone but her.

This love is unlike any he has ever known. Any he was even aware exists. The thought of losing it, losing her is unbearable.

“If, I will make sure you get the best care. I will see you through it. I wilna lose you!” he vows. The thermometer beeps and both their hearts jump. Any fever and she will be put in immediate isolation and transport arranged back to England for treatment. “I love you.” He says before he reaches for the thermometer that will predict her and their fate.

“Jamie, I love you. What~ do I have a fever?”

“No. Oh thank God. No. Just a bloody headache.”

She lets out a breath and slumps down as the adrenaline leaves her body. “Oh Jesus. Oh God. I was so…”

“Come here baby.” He has to hold her, feel her warm and alive against him. She slips over and he hangs halfway off the cot to allow her room but it is so worth it. “Grab a few deep breaths. There you go.” One of his hands comes up to massage her neck. She sighs and relaxes farther. “You know, I've a cure for headache. It works just about ever time.”

“Jamie, we can’t here. No room and not enough privacy.” She whispers back.

“Not for intercourse no. But,” he slips the covers over them and slips his other hand down her body, ghosting her breasts and skimming down to her lower belly and thighs. “To bring you to orgasm, I can do that.”

“Oh!” she breaths as he works his hand under her pants. He rubs over her knickers for a moment as her breath increases. “Shh baby. We needn't wake everyone.” His breath tickles her ear and , with the combo of his questing fingers, works on driving her over the edge.

His fingers slip her knickers aside and starts to work her in earnest. She turns her head, pressing it against his neck. She strains to keep quiet. His thumb and fingers are magic and pull her closer and closer. She is right on the edge when he slips a finger inside her. His finger thrust as his thumb strokes. It is enough. 

“Ahhh!” she gasps against his neck.

“Claire, will you marry me?” He asks as she goes over.

“Wot?” She slowly comes back to herself. “What Jamie?”

“Will you marry me?” The question hangs in the air.


	13. Yes/No/Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gives him an answer.

You are serious?” She must question him. That had known each other but a month. 

“I am. I know what you are going to say.”

“Do you?”

He smiles as they readjust themselves on the small bed so they are facing each other. “Aye, I do. You are thinking I must be insane as we barely know each other.”

“Yes. I mean..” he places his hand over her mouth.

“Please, can you let me finish?” She nods and he removes his hand. “That is technically true but, I knew you from the moment our eyes meet. There is the type of knowledge you get from spending time with a person~ favorite color, childhood memories, first crush and kiss, family history~ I want to know all that. To share all that. But, there is also a deeper knowledge, a heart and soul connection. That knowledge goes far beyond time. We have known each other for a month but really known each other for a hell of a lot longer.”

“Yes. I feel the same. A pull that can't be explained or denied. But marriage, I don't know why we can’t wait.”

“We can if that is your will. But life is uncertain. I just want, from this moment on, to be yours, only yours. To be known as your husband above all else.”

“Jamie God, you make it hard for a lass to say no. It is a huge step.”

“It is. I promise to hold your hand and not let you fall. To take each step into the future with you. To be by your side in good times and bad. Will you trust me to see you safe? Trust that what is between us is enough to overcome the obstacles life will throw In our path? Will you marry me?”

“This is insane. Crazy.”

“Yes it is.”

“Glad you agree. If we go off a cliff together, you will fall with me?”

“Aye and cushion your fall.”

“Christ~ I am rally going to do this. Yes okay. Yes I will marry you.”

“Yes truly?”

“Yes truly.” His smile lights up the dark room a second before he crushes his lips to hers. That is how the others find them when they awake minutes later.


	14. Engaged!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their co-workers react to their news.

“Well ah, excuse us.” John says at the sight of two of his doctors wrapped tightly together, kissing.

“What? Oh hi. We dinna ken you were awake.” A quick look around. “All awake.”

“Yes. It is time to be up and about. But seems you two have been up for awhile.”

“Yes. I ah… awoke with a headache.” All eyes turn to her with a mix of horror and concern.

“She is afebrile. Just a headache.” Jamie moves quickly to reassure. The sit and then stand, still joined at their hands. “Do you think I would be about kissing her if that was not the case.”

“No, of course not. Sorry. Are you ready to get started?”

“Almost. Claire and I. We've an announcement.” He looks to her and she nods. “I asked for her hand and she said yes. We are engaged!” His smile lights up the room, dim in the early morning light.

“What? You are… wait, unless you ken'd each other before coming here, you have only known each other a month.” Geillis reacts.

“I know I told you to do as you will, in your own time but… ah guys this is..”

“Unexpected. Rushed maybe. A reaction to all the things you both see and experience here.” Adds John.

“We understand why you all think that way. I argued some of the same, in fact. But, we are deeply and forever, in love. This is stronger and more sure then anything I have ever felt. A month seems a short time but time between us doesn't really exist. This is beyond anything as simple as that. Please understand and try to be happy for us.”

“We are happy Claire. Just a bit shocked. You two are happy, then we are. You are adults, professionals. Way capable of making your own decisions. It is really good news. Congratulations.” Joe speaks for them all.

But John was worried. If anything was to happen to either of them. He pushes his doubts aside. “Okay, when is the big day?”

“We will have to discuss that and get back to you.” Jamie answers.

“First you have to suit up. Patients await.” Geillis reminds them.


	15. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie writes his sister to tell her about Claire and asks for his mam's ring. How will she respond?

What are you doing?” He jumps. He has been bent over a pad and pen. She sneaked up on him. 

He looks up at her. “Writing my sister. To tell her about you and to ask her to send me mam's ring. I asked without having a ring to give you.” 

“As I recall your hands were busy.” She replies with a grin. “A sweet thought but you know I can't wear a ring here.”

“I do know. But, we won't always be here, despite how it feels now. I want you to have it, to wear once we leave, if you will.”

She smiles brilliantly at him. “Of course I will.”

“I didn’t know if you wished a new one. I can get you a..” She stops him by placing her hand over his mouth. He holds it to him and kisses it. She is thoughly distracted. They haven’t been together since the first time and both feel the need, the pull. 

“Ah I don't need~ a new ring that is. I ah-“ he is still loving on her fingers and she is having a real hard time finding words. “love the idea of~ wearing a family ring.” His molting eyes meet hers and all she wants to do is climb on his lap and guide him into her. But, she can't here. He realizes the same thing and releases her fingers and eyes. 

“That is very good. We will find time. I promise you.” She nods and leaves him to his letter writing.

“My dearest Jenny,  
I have found her, the lass that holds my heart and soul. She is fellow doctor her, a virologist. Her name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp, bit I wish to make her Claire Fraser. I've asks for her hand and she said yes. I know it seems sudden but when you meet the love of your life, you don't hesitate. She is all I have been searching for. She is everything. I look in her eyes and see the future. See our children.   
I wish to give her mam's ring. Could you please send it? As soon as we are done here, I will bring her to Lallybroch. I can’t wait for you to meet her. For her to meet you, Ian, and the bairns.   
Thank you.  
Your Loving Brother,  
Jamie.”

He receives her reply two weeks later. 

“My Dear Jamie,  
I am both pleased and shocked by your news. You ken Ian and I have hoped and prayed you would find, the one. That you have makes us happy. Very happy. We just have some questions and concerns. How much can you know about Claire? You have been there but three months.   
Nevertheless, I trust your heart. If she has captured it, she is a fine lass. Ian and I canna wait to meet her and have you home for awhile.  
You are doing a fine thing brother. We are all proud of you and your lass, Claire, as well as all those working with you. But we miss you. Wee Jamie asks after you everyday and Maggie looks for you every time your name is mentioned.  
Finish the job, stay safe, and cone home, you and Claire.   
I am enclosing the ring. You ken mam and da would be so proud of you.  
Your loving sister,  
Jenny.


	16. Candles and a Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic setting, talk of weddings and tge future, and an engagement ring.

“Close your eyes. Please.” Jamie was leading her outside. She smiles at him, squeezes the hand she holds, and does. He leads her through the cool African night. A few minutes later, he gently squeezes her hand. “You may open now.” 

She does and gasps. They are in their little hide-away. On the ground was the same tarden blanket. On it is a picnic and four flameless candles. “Oh Jamie! How did you?” He helps her down.

“I packed the candles In case we are still here at Christmas. As for the picnic, well, there are a lot of folks happy for us. Including the cook.”

“It is just lovely.”

“You deserve some peace and romance.”

“We both do.” He smiles and begins to serve her. 

“So, when do you wish to make the wedding? Shall we wait until we are back in~ well Scotland or England?”

“Several things to decide there, eh. When to marry and where to live after we leave here.”

“Aye.”

“Hmm. Let’s start with the first. I would like to marry here. Our co-workers and mates should be here.”

“Family?”

“Another ceremony when we get home.”

“I like it.”

“Good. Soon. There is no reason to wait.”

“I really like that.” They kiss over the candles. 

“So Mrs. Fraser, where do we make a home?”

“Scotland. I and my family have lived everywhere. I've lived out of a suitcase must of my life. It would be nice to have roots.”

“Aye roots buried deep. Strong as the bricks of Lallybroch and Scotland herself.”

“I can’t wait to see her. Meet your family.”

“I canna either. I've something for you Claire. The other reason for this.”

“Oh, I thought you wished to seduce me?” 

“Okay one other reason.” They both grin. Both knowing no seducing is necessary. He pulls the ring box out of his pocket. “ I asked Jenny to send it, as you know. She has reservations at the speed all this is happening but no reservations that we are doing the wrong thing. She knows, I know, my heart. You hold it in your hands. So, will you wear this ring, as you are able.” He opens it up. Inside is a gorgeous diamond ring surrounded by more smaller diamonds in a star pattern. 

“Jamie it is esquist.” She places her left hand out. He slips it on. 

“Perfect fit.” They both stare down at it. Suddenly, the air is to heavy, their clothing to restrictive. He moves the candles and picnic remains out of the way and lays her down.


	17. A Wedding is Preformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They follow old African and Scottish traditions as they are wed.

I was thinking a blend of Scottish and African.” Jamie says at the decontamination center. He is stripped down to his waist and Claire is thoughly distracted. 

“What?” He smiles and pulls a clean scrub shirt on. 

“For our wedding. There is one particular tradition, tying the knot. It is an actual thing. Us Scots do it as part of the hand fast ceremony. We can combine the two, if you are willing?”

“I would love that. So our hands are tied?”

“Wrist bound. The final knot is tied when the officiate declares us wed. Then there are auld Scottish vows we can say.”

“I really love the idea of combining cultures.” He smiles and takes her hand, the one with his ring on it, and they start walking.

“So, any traditions from the English you wish to incorporate?”

Truly no. I grew up so many places, a citizen of the world. So, having your traditions and those of here, this place we meet, is perfect.”

“If you are sure?”

“I am. I just wish to be Mrs. Fraser, Doctor Fraser. Really, that is all I want.”

He stops and kisses her. 

She has also wrote home and had her grandparents wedding rings sent. They are the one thing she has of them. She smiles at the thought of surprising Jamie with them. A former patient, a seamstress, made her a traditional white flowing gown. Joe, who is a minister, as well as a doctor, will be preforming the ceremony. It is all set.

She is a nervous wreck, the day of the ceremony. They have some patients, but all are stable and under the nurses care. Gellis is helping her prepare. Her hair is upswept. The one piece of jewelry she brought with her, her mum's pearls, go around her neck. She borrows a pair of Geillis’ earrings, simple gold hoops. The white dress fits her perfectly. She almost weeps when she sees herself in it.

“You are gorgeous.” Geillis smiles broadly at her. “Jamie will be knocked over.” 

The ceremony is to be outside with the available doctors and nurses, old patients and their families, as witnesses. They make a circle around them, a community of love.

She walks on bare feet towards the circle. Geillis had already joined the others. The circle parts and Jamie stands in the middle. He stands in a suit( where in the world did he get that?) looking good. So bloody good. His face lights up even more when he sees her. She feels like she is floating, her feet not hitting the ground as she moves towards him. John and Geillis, stand on either side representing best man and maid-of-honor. Joe holds the book of prayers and the fabric that will tie them together. She places her hand in his and Joe wraps it around their wrists. He then begins the vows.

They are traditional. Sickness and health, better or worse, as long as we both shall live. They quote from the book of Ruth. “Wherever thou goest, I will go, where ever thou lodgest I will lodge, Thou God shall be my God. Let nothing but death part us.”

“Do you have rings?” Jamie looks a bit panicked. Claire hands them to Joe with a smile. He lays them on the open book of prayers and prays over them.

“With this ring I the wed.” She slips her grandad’s ring, now her husband’s, on his finger. He does the same. Joe ties the knot at the top.

““Fuil de mo chnaimh fala demo chnaimh bheir mi dhut mo bhodhaig agus mo sprite gus an teid mo bheatha a dheanamh.” They repeat to each other. Joe unbinds them and pronounces them husband and wife. The kiss is explosive.


	18. An Unusual Honeymoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tent. A cot. Sweet hot lovemaking.

It was hard in the camp to find a spot to have a proper wedding night, let along a honeymoon. But, Joe had arranged a storage tent to be cleaned and the biggest cot they could find to be brought in. 

“It isn't much. But..” he had apologized to Jamie.

“It is a private spot with a bed. It is more then enough.” 

Now, after being toasted, he leads his wife, His Wife, away. He lifts the tent flat up before doing the same with her.

“Jamie,” she is giggling, “There is no threshold to carry me over.”

“True, but traditions must be kept.” He carries her in and they both stop. It was more then the cot. Their mates have decorated the tent with the flameless candles. Flowers are hung over the cot, petals cover the same. 

“How sweet and romantic.” She says. He agrees. He sits her down, sticks his head out of the tent, gives a thumbs up to their co-workers, before securing the flap. 

She walks up and loosens his tie. “Where did you find a suit here?”

“Borrowed it from John.”

“Ah so I shouldn’t rip it off you?”

“No,” A shudder as she loosens the shirt and presses a kiss on his neck. “He may not appreciate that. Where did you get rings?”

“They were my grandparents. I wished for a bit of home. You don’t mind?”

“No Mrs. Fraser, I don’t. I am just glad one of us recalled rings were needed. I was so anxious for us to be married, I didn’t even think of~, “ he looses his train of thought as she slips his shirt off and starts working on his pants.

“Why we are a good team Mr. Fraser. You need to catch up.” He grins and reaches for the hem of her dress. As his pants are eased off, he lifts the dress off. 

“Christ Almighty! Where~ How~?” He struck dumb by what his wife wears under the dress. Tiny bits of whits lace. Very tiny bits of white lace.

“You like? When I had my family send the rings I asked for my VS underthings also.”

“VS?” He feels he should know this but all his blood has rushed to his cock.

“Victoria Secret. This is the first time they have been worn. “

“That is~,” He drifts off realizing it was best to communicate with his body instead. He hurries out of his remaining clothing and pulls her tight against him. It is then he discovers she is wearing thongs, allowing his hands immediate access to her wonderful bum. “You are going to kill me Mrs. Fraser.”

“Not anytime soon, I hope.”

“No.” He growls as he molds her bum as his lips find hers in a bruising kiss, a kiss that leaves them both panting and fumbling their way towards the cot. He eases her down on it.

He then kneels beside her. He still holds the top of her bum as his lips work down. The lace that covers her breast allows her nipples to poke up through it. He growls low against her skin when he sees it. Her growls join his when he reaches it, suckling her lace and all. 

One hand holds him in place. The other trails down her husbands body, tweaking his own nipples before working down. As hungry as they both are for each other, they still are intensely aware that this is their wedding night. So, he is gentle when he finally removes her bra and tenderly pulls her nipple back in. She stops at the hair surrounding his erect cock, running her hand through it as he licks and sucks on her. It is finally to much.

He lifts up and pushes her knickers off. He lays her amidsts rhe petals before laying beside her. She fully takes him in hand and he opens her up with his fingers. He finds her eyes and holds them as they stroke each other. 

“Oh God Jamie! My dear husband! Please!” she starts to move against his hand and he removes hers, fearing spilling his seed before he enters her. He lifts her hands above her head, lays his body partly over hers, takes her lips before taken her nipple back in his mouth. Her words have just become increasingly loud sounds, groans, keens, purrs, and, at the end, a gasp as her hips come up and she screams out his name. 

“Now Jamie and for the love of God, please don't be gentle.” He is shaking as he takes himself in hand and presses into her. A deep sigh comes out of them both, relief at being one flesh again. He still holds her hands up as he starts to press into her. Harder and faster. 

Their sweat and moans mix together as all else fade away. The fact that they are in a Doctors Without Borders camp, surrounded by Ebola patients and their coworkers, cease to matter. It is just them, Mr. and Mrs. Fraser, Jamie and Claire. As alone as if they are the last or first two people on earth. 

Her orgasm has her shaken under him and desperate to touch him. He understands immediately. He releases her and she grabs him, pulling him closer still, placing him bawls deep against her. 

“Claire, oh God Claire!” he cries out as he cums with a deep groan and a full body shudder. They lay tightly together, breathing in each others breaths until he slips out of her.


	19. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their honeymoon is halted by new patients.

“Sorry guys. We have new patients coming in.” Jamie hears Joe call out into the tent the next morning.

“Oh God!” Claire buries herself farther against him.

“I know Mrs. Fraser. It is time to become Dr. Fraser.”

“Must I?” Ask even as she moves away and sits up, stretching and yawning.

“Afraid so.” He is up and searching for the scrubs that their mates had also added to the tent. “This will end and I will be able to take you home, to Lallybroch.”

“I know.” She pulls on her lacey underwear and pulls the green scrubs over them. “ Time to rejoin the battle.”

“Aye my brave warrior wife.”

“I will never grow tired of hearing that.”

“I will never grow tired of saying it.”

They step out of their honeymoon tent and walk into the tent they gear up In. Geillis stands ready to help. She smiles through her own helmet as she watches them help each other with theirs. 

“What do we have?” Claire asks her before she can ask about the wedding night.

"Ten new admits. All had contact with the last woman who died. Family or friends of family.”

Jamie nods as Claire makes sure his helmet is tight. “Okay, I will interview them. What are their conditions?”

"We have a few men who can answer your questions. One pregnant teen.”

“Oh God!”

“Yah. She's pretty bad. Her mum is too. Was nursing her. Her dad and husband are among the men. Some older and younger girls. “

“Okay. Lets go start to battle this.” Jamie declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small bridge chapter before the angst gears back up.


	20. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's battle the bloody bastard illness together. Orphans are left. Gets Claire pondering.

She watches him as she starts an IV. He is working across from her, doing the same on another child. From across the room, Gillian is working to stabilize their mum, the pregnant one. John is talking to the father. The poor man is in shock. Joe is overseeing all, talking to the nurses, directing them where to go. A well oiled machine. They will do all they can but will probably lose must of them.

The child she is treating, a little man of around five, is burning with fever. He shakes under her hands. A nurse comes up and helps to hold him down so she can get the IV in.

“Merci'” She says. The nurse nods before going over to help Gillian. 

“Madame, I am cold.” 

“I know sweetie. I will get you some more blankets.” She turns to do it. She lays another heavy blanket over him and goes over to see if she can help Gillian.

The mother is shaken with pain and fever. She is around six months pregnant and they can see the baby moving violently within her. 

“What can I do?” Claire softly asks.

“Pray. Her body is trying to expel the fetus. It will but won't help. She won’t last the day.” A deep sigh. “What of the children?”

“The boy has a high fever but no bleeding yet. 50/50.” Gillian nods. 

She heads over to Jamie next. He is working on a little girl. The IV is started and he sits beside her, talking gently in Gaelic. Claire waits until he looks up. 

“Hello Dr. Fraser.” He gently says. 

“Hello Dr. Fraser. How is she?” 

“Temp has went down. No bleeding. I have hope. I will be moving her out of here. Her brother?”

“Fever. No bleeding. 50/50.” 

“Better then his mam,” He crosses himself. 

“Yes. It will be… God Jamie. This blasted bloody bastard destroys pregnant women.”

“Aye. I need to get her moved. Want to help?” 

“Yes.” He lifts the lass up against his protective clothing and Claire grabs the IV. Her bedding and all is left, contaminated by her mam and brother. She is taken into the another tent and laid on clean bedding. Her gown is changed and she is tightly tucked in. Her doctors then go to decon before Jamie rejoins her. Claire returns to her brother.

They draw a curtain around the mam. Her son and husband, who is now also symptomatic, need not see. Claire joins Gillian in the stillbirth delivery of the baby. The bleeding is immense. They know they won't be able to stop it. She follows her stillborn son in death a mere moments after his delivery.

The good news is that, a few days later, both children are recovering. Unfortunately, their father crashed and bleed out a day after their mam.

"What will become of them?” Claire asks Joe as they watch brother and sister talk together. 

“As no relatives have turned up, they will go to an orphanage once released.”

“They will be well treated and all though, right?”

“They will get the food and clothing they need.”

“Love. What about love?” He just shrugs and sighs.

“We do as we can, eh.” 

That night she has a talk with Jamie.


	21. Zora and Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Fraser's discus adopting the orphans.

“Jamie, what do you think of adoption?”

He frowns at her. They lay together, tightly together on one of the little cots. Their honeymoon tent had to be restored to storage. 

“I think we haven’t tried the natural way yet so a tad premature.”

“I know, not do to not being able to have children. It is just, I have been thinking of Zora and Abel. Joe says they will go to an orphanage. Will get all the food and clothes they need. The basics Jamie. But no love. I was thinking..”

“wait,” He sits up and almost spills then over. He rights it just in time. “you are talking of adopting them?”

“Yes. I just can’t see letting them go to an orphanage. They just lost their parents and..”

“Claire the orphanages here are full of AIDS orphans, Ebola orphans, war orphans. You can’t save them all.”

“We can save them. Zora and Abel. My uncle once told me a story. You may have heard it. About a man and some starfish. They covered the beach at low tide. So this man, he was picking them up and throwing them back in the ocean. Another man approach’s. He tells him that what he is doing is futile. There are so many. He can’t save them all. The other man picks up another and places it back in the water. “ Made a difference to that one” He tells him.

No Jamie, we can’t save them all. But, we can make a difference to two children. Are you going to stand at the shore and watch or pick up a starfish and help?”

“That is an excellent analogy. It is a huge thing love. We have been married 3 days. To adopt two children from a complete other culture. To take them home. Is it a logical thing to do?”

“Was this. Meet, making love, and married, all in a few months time? Not logical but right. This feels just as right.”

“I will sleep on it, eh? Give an answer in the morning.”

“Yes. Thank you Jamie for not dismissing it, out of hand.”

“”This is important to you, to us, to them. I would never do that. I love you, Mrs. Fraser.”

“I love you Mr. Fraser.”

The next morning he greets her with, “Good morning, my wife. I am ready to pick up a few starfish.”

“Really!”

“Aye, you are right. It feels right. Let's go talk to Joe.”


	22. Merci pour la nouvelle famille( Thank You For New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire start to get to know Zora and Abel.  
Lot's of French

“Joe.” He turns and greets them. He smiles.

“So, she talked you into it.”

“Wait ! How did you know?” 

“Come Claire. When you asked after Zora and Abel, I knew. It is a good thing you wish to do. It is also a huge thing. Are you sure?”

“We are. It is like it was with us. An instant connection. A knowledge that they are supposed to be part of our family. Were meant to be.” Jamie explains.

“Very good then. Well, first we should talk to the children themselves. That is of most importance.”

They are housed together, in the same room. Their cots close by. Joe comes in followed by Jamie and Claire.

“Bonjour les docteurs. » Zora greets them.

« Bonjour Zora et Abel. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Mieux physiquement. Nos parents, ils nous manquent. »

« Comme prévu. Avez-vous un anglais? »

« Un peu. »

« You recall le docteurs Frasers ? »

« Oui. You Madame, worked on me and he on mon frère. »

« Oui. We did. Je m'appelle Claire Fraser et voici mon mari Jamie. »

« Nice to meet you Madame. »

« Would it be alright if.. » The little girl looks quizzical at here. « Pardon'. Ce serait bien si mon mari et moi apprenions à mieux vous connaître? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Why indeed. She looks to Jamie. He walks up and sits down between their beds. 

« Ma femme et moi aimerions vous protéger. Vous êtes seul maintenant. Nous aimerions être votre famille, si cela vous convient. »

She looks to her brother and he realizes he has asked the wrong child. Younger he may be but, in this culture, he is the head of the family now.

« Adoption ? » Abel asks.

« Oui, si ça va.. »

« Oui'. merci pour la nouvelle famille. »

« Vous êtes les bienvenus. »

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French 
> 
> Hello doctors.  
How are you feeling?  
Better physically. Our parents, we miss them.  
As expected. Do you have any English?  
A bit.  
I am Claire Fraser and this is my husband , Jamie.  
Would it be alright if my husband Jamie and I got to know you?  
Yes why?  
My wife and I would like to protect you. You are alone now. We would like to be your family, if that is alright.  
Thank you for new family.  
You are welcome.


	23. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's and the others prepare to break camp.

They were blessed. Their work with médecins sans frontières allows them to bypass some of the usual red tape. Instead of taken up to a year to adopt, they find Zora and Abel ready to leave with them when Ebola was defeated three months later.

With Joe's help they have an African adoption ceremony before leaving with their children. More of a renaming, letting go ceremony, signifying the new family the children are joining.

Joe, as the oldest African present, takes Zora in his arms, in the presence of the other healers and members of the community. He lifts her up as he would if she was a newborn. He then announces her as, « Zora Ellen Julia Fraser, daughter of James and Claire Fraser, » before handing her to her new father. He does the same with Abel. Announcing him as, « Abel James Henry Brian Fraser, son of James and Claire Fraser. » before handing him to his new mam. 

« May these children of Africa find a home in Scotland. May they find peace, prosperity, faith, and love. May their beginning not be forgotten. May their lifes be a blessing. May this family continue to serve humanity. May Jamie and Claire teach these gifts from Africa to love and serve their fellow men just as they do. May God bless and keep the Fraser's, this day and always. » He prays over them.

Tears are shed as the team that had battled the enemy into submission, prepares to split up. Gillian is heading to London to teach a course. John is going to Spain to se Hector. Joe will be staying to tend his people. The Fraser's are taking their children to Lallybroch to meet the rest of their new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. A bridge chapter before heading to Lallybroch.


	24. Home, to Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all arrive home. How the story ends.

After several plane trips, which both fascinate and frighten the children, they land on Scottish soil. Claire is as nervous as her children. She will be meeting her in-laws and introducing their children. Jamie sees and gives her hand a squeeze.

« They will love you. » 

« Je adore' us papa ? » Zera asks. She holds tight to her brothers hand.

« Oui ‘. They will mi' cheri'. 

They rent a car to take them to Lallybroch. The bairns look out the windows in wonder. « So green pappa, mamma. » Abel says in wonder.

« Oui'. The Highlands are quite green. Tis' all the rain. »

Three gasps greet the sight of Lallybroch. Lallybroch towers in front of them. He grins at his family as he gets out and opens the door for his wife. They get the children out. He takes Abel's hand and Claire takes Zera's The Fraser’s link up and head into Lallybroch.

The door opens and Jenny greets them. « Jamie ! You are home and bring a family. Claire, I am so glad to meet you in person. « She kneels down in front of the bairns. « Hi. I am your Aunt Jenny. »

« Introduce yourselves. » Jamie instructs with a smile.

« Hello Aunt Jenny. I am Zera Ellen Julia Fraser. »

« I am Abel James Henry Brian Fraser. »

« Oh. I am so glad to meet you. You have a cousins. Wee Jamie, named after your da and Maggie. Come in. Lets meet them. »

It is both as easy and hard as that. They are welcomed into Lallybroch, welcomed in the Highlands. The Scottish way of living is easily adapted. Tales and magic are part of their culture too. That isn’t to say that there is no problems. They start school behind, despite their parents and aunt and uncle's efforts. There is some teasing and name calling but the Fraser's are not raising meek children. They stand up for themselves and only cry in their parent's arms later. Jamie goes to the school and quickly sorts it out. 

A year after they start school, their parent's gift them with a sibling. A wee lass named Faith Janet. They take their role as big siblings seriously. No one dares say a thing about Faith's flaming red hair when she starts nursery school for Zera and Abel's fame had even spread to there. 

Claire works at a hospital in Inverness until her forth child, a son named Joseph John Lamert, is born. With two children approaching middle school, with Zera in year five and Abel year four and Faith a full time year one and a newborn, it is all to much. Jamie continues to work as a full time doctor, husband , and Laird. 

Their live is complete. Their family complete. They are truly home, in Lallybroch.

**Author's Note:**

> The French  
Doctors Without Borders  
How are you feeling?  
Very bad. Will I die?  
We are doing our best.  
Yes. I speak a little French


End file.
